


2:37AM

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish





	2:37AM

It’s 2:37am when Dean first hears a shout through the thin wall of his bedroom. It’s the new guy who moved in three weeks ago, but he hasn’t caused any problems so far, so Dean brushes it off as a one time occurance, rolls to his other side, and quickly falls back asleep.

The same loud voice wakes him up again half an hour later. Dean groans as he sits up, staring daggers at the wall the noise had come from. He grabs a shirt off the floor and tries not to stomp his way over to his neighbors door.

Dean knocks loudly three times to make sure he got the guys attention, and hears the voice again, louder as it moves towards the door. “Get a grip, Laura! You aren’t going to get two bedrooms and a pool in the city for a thousand dollars!”

He almost forgets why he was upset when the guy answers the door wearing thin cotton pajama bottoms and absolutely nothing else. Dean’s eyes are drawn towards the light trail of hair in the middle of hipbones you could cut yourself on. A cough draws his attention back upwards and reminds him it’s three in the morning and he’s been woken up twice already.

“Can I help you?” The gorgeous guy asks, and fuck if his voice isn’t stirring all sorts of things in Dean’s pants; especially now that it’s not muffled by the wall.

Dean rubs the back of his neck and thinks of how to tactfully tell the guy to shut up. “Uh, yeah. Could you keep it down? It’s three in the morning, man.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was being loud.” The man said, introducing himself as Castiel Novak. “Dean Winchester. It’s, uh, its not a big deal… I just have to work early, and I could hear you yelling. What the hell are you doing up this late, or early, I guess?”

Castiel explained he had gotten home late from a shift at the hospital. “I can never fall asleep when I get home. The TV helps me wind down, and I guess I got more worked up than normal.”

“Just a suggestion, but shouldn’t you watch something that doesn’t have you yelling at it?” Dean asked, flashing a tired grin Cas’ way. If he had to be awake at three in the morning, he was damn well going to make the most of it.

Cas’ head dropped to his chest, and he started to fiddle with the drawstring on his pajama bottoms. Dean absolutely did not stare at his crotch, or his hands, while he waited for Cas to speak.

“Have you ever seen House Hunters? On HGTV?” Cas answered, shifting his feet and looking back up at Dean. “It’s a guilty pleasure. I don’t know why I watch it. The people are absolutely ridiculous, and the demands they make of the realtor… They have entirely unrealistic expectations. Four bedroom house, near work, but also in a quiet neighborhood, with completely new appliances, crown molding, and all for one-hundred thousand dollars! It’s ludicrous!”

Dean chuckles at the outburst, as he leans against the door jam of Cas’ apartment. “Easy there, tiger.” Cas huffs a sigh, and shuffles his feet. “Again, I apologize. Some people are just so stupid.”

“Its okay, man. I get it. Just try to keep it down, okay?” He asks, though honestly, if Cas makes a habit of waking him up, Dean doesn’t think he’d be that upset.

“Of course, Dean. I’m very sorry for waking you. I’ll be more courteous in the future.” Cas gives a small wave that Dean returns as he walks back to his apartment, hearing the click of Cas’ door behind him.

Two days later, Cas hears a loud voice coming from the far end of his apartment. As he approaches the wall of his bedroom, he can hear the voice more clearly as it shouts again. “Why the hell are you moving in with each other if you can’t agree on anything?! Get your shit together, Ted! Jesus!”

When they ran into each other at the mailboxes the next afternoon, Cas had promised to buy Dean a cup of coffee to make up for waking him in the middle of the night. Today seemed like a perfect day to make good on that promise. Cas laughs to himself as he approaches Dean’s door. Who would have know talking to himself, or more so yelling at the television, would land him a date?


End file.
